legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genralaustin
Genralaustin (also known as GA) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 6, 2008, the same day as dude777477 and man.city1. He has the rank Pharaoh, 25,963 posts, and over 215 likes received. He achieved the final rank, Legend, on July 23, 2011, and was the third user to ever get it. After the update, GA was inactive with 25,959 posts and 7 studs; until he returned in October 2013 to make a few posts. He has the 27th highest post count of any user on the LEGO Message Boards right now. One of Genralaustin's most helpful and popular topics was "Your Position in the MBs Advanced," located in the MB Forum. This topic allowed users to find out which users are nearby in post count. This topic was a remake of an older version, created for the same reason and with a similar name. Unfortunately, it tended to have quite a bit of spam. Genralaustin was one of the few users who knew enough German to occasionally make posts on the German Message Boards. GA was regarded as an MB Legend for having such a high post count, and for being very friendly to other users. GA retired on September 28, 2011 and hasn't posted much since then. History Genralaustin started off just playing games on LEGO.com. After MLN came out, he started posting in the MLN Forum and MLN Trades subforum on the LEGO Message Boards. He soon began posting in the MB Forum, in MB Achievements, Your Position in the MBs, etc. GA then went semi-inactive after that. Soon he came back, and continued posting, mainly in the MLN, MB, and News forums. With the creation of the Ben 10 Forum, GA joined his first HQ - the Plumbers HQ. Soon after that, he joined the SP HQ and then joined a number of others. He was then active in over 10 forums, and making well over 50 posts a day. He kept posting often for a good year and a half. He started TLGS and numerous other topics during this time period. GA reached Maniac on December 1, 2010, and then went on to reach Legend 7 months later. Around July 2011, GA started posting less, and started becoming inactive. He quit several HQs and topics, saying he was too busy. He barely made any posts and got on the MBs only once or twice a week. Then on September 28, he posted his retirement speech, announcing he was leaving the MBs until early 2012. Signatures Genralaustin had a signature, which was "The General," and since the release of the new rank Legend, he has changed it to "The GeneraL." His original signature was "Genralaustin The Jedimaster," "The Genral," and "Generalaustin." He also made a 2 signature that he would add below his other sig that said "Awwww Yeeaahhhhh," but this lasted only a few weeks. TLGS GA was also the host for the popular MB Game show called TLGS (The LEGO Game Show). TLGS had 5 different "seasons" before he discontinued it make a new game show called TECOTAL. The new game show was first launched in September 2011, but was discontinued when GA retired. TECOTAL TLGS was replaced by a new show called TECOTAL, which was originally planned to start on September 20, 2011, but was postponed to January 1, 2012. The name "TECOTAL" stands for "The Epic Clash Of Trivia And Logic." Trivia *Genralaustin has a YouTube account where he uploads Brickfilms, MOCS, and pics of upcoming LEGO sets, for example, Super Heroes. *Genralaustin made an exact amount of 525 posts on April 28, 2011. This fact was also featured as a question in the most recent season of TLGS. *Genralaustin only changed his avatar once. *His favorite emote was the and he used it in almost every single post, much like the users Michaelyoda and Alemas. *His name is spelled Genral instead of General because the name Generalaustin was already taken. *Genralaustin has a sister who has an account on LEGO.com, however, she is currently inactive. *He was one of 14 users of Legend Rank, but had stated that he had no interest in passing Rock-o-Ages or getting the rumoured Rank Y. See List of Legends. *Genralaustin's first topic was Space Trade Center in the MLN Trades sub-forum. *Genralaustin was the first Legend to retire. *If studs were still existent, he would only have six.